A mobile or portable computer refers to any computer designed to be moved easily. Mobile or portable computers can be characterized by size and weight. Transportable, notebook, laptop, ultralight, and hand-held are terms used to describe mobile computers of various sizes and weights.
In general, a mobile computer has a computer screen attached and electronically linked to a computer assembly wherein the top of the computer assembly is covered by an electronic keyboard. A mobile computer generally folds-on to itself like a notebook for transport. More particularly, the mobile computer screen folds over onto the keyboard/computer to close the unit and prepare it for transport. Thus, in the closed position, the mobile computer generally has two planar surfaces; the housing protecting the screen (top planar surface) and the housing protecting the keyboard/computer (bottom planar surface).
The housing of a mobile computer, including the two planar surfaces, is generally made of a hard, durable plastic or plastic-like material. As noted, the housing serves to protect the electronic components inside the housing (i.e., the screen or the computer). In addition, the housing serves to seal the mobile computer unit in accordance with Federal Communications guidelines relating to electronic noise emissions.
The exterior hard, durable plastic housing of a mobile computer is similar for all types and brands of mobile computers. Popular colors of the plastic housings include grays and off-whites. There exists a need for mobile computer housings to express a form of cosmetic individuality. In addition to cosmetic individuality, there further exists a need for the housings to permit additional functionality beyond simply providing a protective, sealed encasing for the electronic components of the mobile computer.